yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusaku Fujiki
| romaji_name = Fujiki Yūsaku | other_names = Playmaker | age = 16 | gender = Male | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | ja_voice = | anime_debut = }} Yusaku Fujiki ( , Fujiki Yūsaku) is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design Appearance Yusaku is a teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents. His standard attire consists of a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes. While Dueling in Virtual Reality, Yusaku wears a black and green outfit with a golden stripe going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline. His hair color also changes to yellow and red with pink strips and accents. While Dueling in Link VRAINS, he is known as "Playmaker". Personality Yusaku is described as a boy who doesn't like standing out at school, not because he's timid or shy but because he is a hacker. However, he gets drawn into encounters with people as he tries out Dueling for once. Yusaku is calm and collected most of the time. While in school he is shown to be standoffish, reserved, and somewhat anti-social and aloof. He prefers to distance himself from others and doesn't usually interact with people, not even remembering his classmates' names after a month in school. When Naoki Shima tried to be friendly with him, Yusaku casually admitted being lonely and friendless and inadvertently irriated Naoki with his observations, then didn't react to Naoki storming off. Despite his introverted and cold nature, Yusaku is good-hearted, kind, and is in well terms with Soichi Kusanagi. As Playmaker he is shown to have a serious demeanor, but at the same time he displays some noble traits to his personality, such as saving Blue Angel when she was about to be attacked by "Cracking Dragon". For currently unknown reasons, Yusaku hates the Knights of Hanoi and swears revenge against them. He didn't hesitate to capture Ignis and threatened to delete him in order to challenge the Hanoi. Unlike most of his predecessors who enjoy Dueling and see it as fun, Yusaku sees Dueling as a tool to eliminate those who are getting in his way. According to Shoichi Kusanagi, Yusaku doesn't really seem to enjoy Dueling either. He is generally level-headed, serious and keeps a stoic expression most of the time, though he can give short smiles occasionally. Abilities Yusaku is said to be an intelligent hacker who possesses considerable ability and who solves mysteries in a cool manner. It helps him to read a situation and Decode Talker's thoughts. Cool-headed and extremely clever, Yusaku's real skill is in his hacking and cracking abilities. He was able to hack into SOL Technologies' systems to find Ignis, which both SOL and the Knights of Hanoi had been hunting, within a few minutes and in the middle of a security scan, and managed to capture it into his Duel Disk while leaving the AI with no means to escape. He's also been fighting the Knights of Hanoi for some time without leaving any trace of his actions as "Playmaker". Yusaku combines his high intellect with his hacking abilities to quickly come up with plans and think on his feet. An observant individual, he is good at reading people. Etymology Like the protagonists of the previous five series (Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and Yuya Sakaki), his name contains the character「遊」(Yu). In a break from tradition, however, his first name contains three syllables instead of the usual two. His given name contains the characters "game" (Yu 遊), and "work" (Saku 作). His surname, Fujiki, means "wisteria tree", the blue-and-pink coloring of which matches that of his hair. The kanji of his given name can also be translated as "playing" and "making", which is most likely the pun of his VR name "The Playmaker". Biography History Yusaku mentioned the Knights of Hanoi stole his past. He shortly recollected at one point that he most likely surfed the winds in Link VRAINS before they disappeared. Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS At school, Yusaku met Naoki Shima, who started bragging to him about his new Duel Disk. When Yusaku attempted to leave, Naoki offered to teach him how to Duel. Yusaku rejected, saying Naoki did not seem very strong, but probably not a bad person either. Yusaku's remarks annoyed Naoki, but he didn't think much of it. Yusaku later met up with Shoichi Kusanagi and discussed how both SOL Technology and their enemies, the Knights of Hanoi, were chasing after an AI program in Link VRAINS with him. Upon learning that SOL Technology had scheduled a full scan of Link VRAINS that evening to try and find the AI, they quickly started working on a trap to catch the AI themselves. Although Yusaku successfully captured a reluctant Ignis in his Duel Disk, one of the Knights of Hanoi threatened to destroy Link VRAINS. Yusaku quickly entered Link VRAINS as Playmaker and saved Blue Angel from the Knight's "Cracking Dragon". He then challenged the Knight to a Duel, putting Ignis at stake. Ignis voiced his doubts that Yusaku's Deck could beat "Cracking Dragon", then stirred up a wind in Link VRAINS, starting a Speed Duel between Yusaku and the Knight. Relationships Soichi Kusanagi Yusaku and Soichi are close friends and work together to fight The Knights of Hanoi. Yusaku shows trust in Soichi's hacking abilities and even gave a brief smile when talking to him. Likewise, Soichi hopes Yusaku can one day enjoy Dueling again. Naoki Shima When they met, Naoki tried to befriend Yusaku and Duel him, but Yusaku showed little interest and irriated Naoki by criticizing his Dueling and analyzing, despite Yusaku saying Naoki isn't a bad person. Naoki seems to dislike Yusaku after their first encounter; ironically he's a big fan of "Playmaker", unaware that he's Yusaku. Knights of Hanoi Yusaku holds a grudge against the Knights of Hanoi over an unknown incident in the past. He swears revenge against Hanoi and fights them whenever they make an attack. The Hanoi consider "Playmaker" to be a threat. Ignis Yusaku considers Ignis to be nothing but a tactic to gain the upper hand against the Knights of Hanoi. He threatened to delete Ignis in order to challenge a Knight, and ignored his pleas not to go back to VRAINS. Deck Yusaku uses a Cyberse Deck that incorporates Link Summoning. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters